Watching Over You
by MusicChannySkyscraper
Summary: Sonny writes a song for Chad when she discovers of his Mom's tragic death. Spin-off of my story Rooming with CDC/Living with My Sonshine, for LWMS's anniversary! Based on a song I wrote. Rated T for thoughts of suicide. Reviews please! x


**A/N: Hey, guys! :D**

**So, a little while back, I wrote a song, and then I decided to write a one-shot based on it, because it fit so well with Rooming with CDC and Living with My Sonshine! So… it's here! And because it's LWMS's birthday today, I thought I'd put this up to make it special, so I was working like crazy on it yesterday afternoon, after I posted the new LWMS (Go read it, if you haven't ;)), just to get it up!**

**This one-shot is based after chapter 5 or so of Rooming with CDC (SO LONG AGO!) – around Sonny's 3rd or 4th night of staying at Chad's, after she finds out about his mum dying and his dad leaving. I hope you guys enjoy it! Just a sweet pre-make-up, post-break-up Channy one-shot :)**

**Enjoy! Ooh, and I don't own Sonny with a Chance. I do own the song _Watching Over You _though.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Watching Over You x<strong>_

It had been three days – three days since Sonny Munroe had found out Chad Dylan Cooper's dark family secret. She hadn't known, all this time, that her ex-boyfriend had lost both his parents only a few short days after their break-up. His mother had died, peacefully, yet unexpectedly, and his father disappeared with no genuine explanation, leaving the seventeen year-old all alone to fend for himself and his two younger siblings, Josh, who was twelve, and Abby, who was only two years old.

Sonny lied in her bed in the guest room of Chad's house, (where she was staying for a few weeks, or months, maybe, at least until her mother found them a new house) looking up at the ceiling of the room. It was nice – purple, kind of like her old room that was… tragically burnt down within a day of Sonny moving in. It was a quiet, yet expensive, part of town, so there was no explicable reason why she was awake at this time of night.

She was just… thinking.

Thinking about Chad. She couldn't help but be sympathetic, no matter how much he had hurt her in the past. No-one should be left at such a young age to take care of children who are suffering the loss of a parent, she thought, it was too much for anyone to bare. Especially since that parent was Chad's as well. Josh was a handful, and Abby was only young, not to mention the fact that Chad was a _working _seventeen year-old. He was barely home, always working at Mackenzie Falls, so she knew it must've been so stressful to have to take care of two children and a whole household _and _be a megastar when he was so young…

Not even Chad Dylan Cooper could handle that much pressure.

The comedienne rolled over in her bed, her head spinning, her eyes aching from her inability to fall asleep. She took a deep sigh, rolled onto her side, before mumbling "not comfortable" and chucking the covers off her bed. Suddenly, as her eyes finally started to flutter shut, she heard a noise in the room next door. Someone was walking around. That someone being _Chad, _as Chad's room was next door to Sonny's. She listened eagerly, as he walked around a little, mumbling things that she couldn't quite make out, before she heard a door open, and some light strumming like… almost like Chad was playing the guitar.

Huh.

Sonny left her bed, creeping over to the window and peering out. Chad's room had a balcony, and he was sat out on it, staring up at the sky before strumming a couple of random chords. Sonny tried to get a glimpse of his face. He looked… sad, really sad… _broken_ was the way to describe it. Like he just… couldn't go on.

She then saw his lips part a little, as if he wanted to say something, before he started to speak. She couldn't hear him though - the window was closed. Sonny opened the window, quietly, only a little… just to hear…

"Anyways…" Chad mumbled to the sky. Sonny was confused… what was he doing? "I just wanted to say hi…" He then looked down at his shoes, unconfident, "What am I doing?" He growled to himself, "She's not up there. Don't be _ridiculous_, Chad."

Sonny blinked. What in the world…?

"You're just a delusional teenager who misses his mother, okay?" Chad continued to assure himself solemnly, "And talking to a bunch of stars _isn't_ gonna help you."

Sonny gasped quietly. Chad was talking to his mom… well, trying. Obviously it wasn't enough for him, it wasn't working for him. Sonny knew how much Chad missed his recently deceased mother… he was always avoiding the subject; he always seemed so distant, so angry, so upset.

And it probably made it even worse that this tragedy happened only a few short days after their break-up. That would've meant Chad had to just suck it up, deal with it, because he had no-one there to comfort him.

For the first time in months, Sonny began to think about how Chad must have felt recently. Alone? Scared? Helpless? He was, after all, only seventeen. And he wasn't the most mature of teenagers – he needed someone by his side, to help him. He made bad decisions sometimes, and needed guidance. And all this time… Sonny could've been that guidance, if she'd have only _known_. If she had bothered to ask how his life was going every once in a while rather than ignoring him for six months. She felt awful… Chad had been all on his own, and had to take care of two children, for _months_. Not once had Sonny asked Chad about his life, not once had she been nice to him. She was horrible to him, ever since they broke up, because she blamed him for everything that happened between them rather than just moving on and just being a _friend _to him.

She felt like a monster. Chad wasn't a bad guy, and she treated him like one; she didn't even _consider_ being friends. She'd never thought about Chad's side of the story, Chad's feelings; and that made her realise how selfish and uncaring she'd been to him in the past few months.

Sonny watched as her ex-boyfriend got up from his chair, kicked one of its legs, and took one last longing look at the moonlit sky, before he shook his head.

"Ridiculous." He muttered, before going back inside. Sonny watched him, biting her lip, before she gazed up into the pitch-black sky above. She'd always believed that people were up there, watching over her. When her grandmother died, her mom and dad would always tell her that she was up there, watching, making sure she was okay. Sonny still believed it, even 10 years later, because it felt like she could still be close to her grandmother.

She also believed Chad's Mom was up there, in the same way. She felt awful for Chad, and knew that he wanted to connect to his mother in the same way she had wanted to connect to her grandma all those years ago. She knew how Chad felt, and she knew it was a horrible feeling. She couldn't let Chad go on like this.

Sonny felt a sudden chill, and closed the window, before shuffling back to her bed and collapsing onto it. She still couldn't sleep though – she was too busy thinking of what to do to help Chad. If only there was something… Sonny scanned her room, bored, before her eyes rested on a black guitar in the far corner of the room. Huh… her lips curled into a smile. She knew what she'd do to cheer Chad up.

She crept over to the guitar, and strummed a few fitting chords, before a few minutes later she heard an angry banging on the other side of the wall.

Chad.

She blushed, smiling gingerly at the wall, before dragging the guitar downstairs. She found her songbook in one of the bags she hadn't been able to unpack yet – her songbook she hadn't used since she wrote her song _What To Do _for Chad, about 6 months ago – and jotted down a few ideas before strumming once again; quieter, this time, and in the kitchen with the door shut, so that Chad or anyone else could not complain. She especially didn't want to wake Abby – Chad had spent long enough trying to get her to sleep.

_/L/W/M/S/~/W/O/Y/_

A few hours later, Sonny had written the whole song, and worn herself out in the process. _Ha! Take that, sudden insomnia attack! _She dozily wrote _Watching Over You,_ the title of her song, at the top of the page in curly writing with her pink pen, before trudging upstairs, putting her songbook under her pillow and the guitar back on its stand, and, soon enough, falling asleep.

***the next evening***

Chad Dylan Cooper was lying in his bed, unable to sleep for yet another night. He didn't think he had insomnia, so what was with these sudden sleepless nights he'd been getting? He couldn't sleep last night either – not even sitting out on the balcony, his favourite place, could fix that.

He rolled over in his bed, onto his side, where he faced the door that led to aforementioned balcony. There were dark blue curtains hung, but the distant lights of the showbiz city still flooded in through into his room, yet he knew that even if he was in a pitch-black room, he wouldn't be able to sleep. He just had so much on his mind…

For one – Sonny. He always thought about his Sonshine, but since he'd (cough, accidentally, cough, helped to, cough) burned down her new house, he'd felt bad and invited her into his home. And now, there was no escaping his Sonny-thoughts – he saw her every morning, noon, and night, and she was sleeping right next door to his room at that very moment.

He'd also recently been thinking about his mother – he'd almost wiped the death out of his mind, but since he talked to Sonny about it, confessed all, his thoughts on his mother were increasing. They were haunting him; he felt like they were anyway. He just missed her so much… he needed her help, her guidance. The stress of taking care of Josh and Abby while being a teen star was getting too much for him. He didn't know what to do.

Run off? That wouldn't be fair on Josh and Abby.

Quit his job? They'd have no money.

Suicide?

…No. That wasn't going to happen. Chad wouldn't let himself get so broken that he had to go _that_ far. He was just so, _so_ tired… life was so difficult. If anything, he was grateful Sonny was around to help. Mary, the babysitter… she was great, but she couldn't stay around all the time, not like Mom used to.

Fed up of the thoughts circling in his head, Chad got up out of his bed and wandered over to the balcony door. He passed a mirror on the way, and look at it with a sad smirk. His hair was a mess – usually, he'd fix it, but he just didn't have the energy. He just ignored the CDC-bighead temptation, and continued walking to the balcony door. With one tug, he opened it, and stepped outside to be met with the cold chill of the night-time. Chad ignored it. He'd go outside a lot nowadays – he was used to the cold. It didn't bother him. Right now, he just wanted to do anything to get rid of his pain.

_Anything._

Chad peered over the balcony's fencing, down at the floor below. It was the street. Huh. If he fell and landed there, there was no way he could get out without at least a scratch… it would be _so easy_…

Chad pulled himself back, snapped back, before groaning. What was he _doing_? His Mom wouldn't want this… Chad sighed half-heartedly and slumped into the chair behind him.

His mind flashed back to the night that had been on his mind all night – his last proper conversation with his mother – a couple of days after Sonny broke his heart. He'd been so rude to her - his poor mother. She just wanted to help him, see if he was okay. He acted like a spoilt brat towards her, and that was not the way he wanted to remember his last moments with her. But unfortunately, that was the case. Chad blinked to force back the tears as he remembered…

**_*Flashback*_**

_Chad was sat on that same balcony, playing his guitar and biting his lip hard to stop any tears. A neighbour yelled at him to play quieter, and it took everything Chad had to yell some profanities back at the woman. He just put the guitar down and dropped his head into his hands. There was a shuffling behind him, and he jerked his head around to see his mother, smiling kindly. He scowled, and turned back to face the balcony's fantastic view of Hollywood as if she wasn't there. In the distance, he could see the proud Hollywood sign high on the hills, the symbol of the city. Chad let his mind waffle on - anything to stop the pain he was feeling. Anything to stop the guilt from ignoring his own mother._

"_Chad?" She asked. He continued to ignore her. "Chad, sweetie?"_

"_Go away." He mumbled. He was sure any minute now he'd explode with anger and coarse language, and Chad may have been a bad boy, but he was strongly against swearing. Not that he let anyone know that, of course. _

_His Mom ignored his request, and took a seat next to him on the second chair. Chad stayed perfectly still, but he just wanted to warn her off… he didn't want to be rude to his own mother. He was not _that_ kind of teenager. He folded his arms stubbornly, hoping his mother would get the message. But then, she was not _that _kind of mother._

"_Is this about Sonny?" She asked. Chad made a small growling sound._

"_Leave me _alone, _mother." He spat. He hated hearing that name. How dare she? How _dare _she mention that name? He was fighting the urge to yell, so, so hard. He loved his mother, he wasn't gonna go there…_

_Claire cared for her son, though. She had felt him change in the last few years, and it worried her… but when he was with Sonny, something just… fixed inside him. He was old Chad again. But, now that they had broken up, the bad-boy, Hollywood Chad was back, and Claire didn't like it._

"_Chad, I know heartache is a painful experience, but you have to try-"_

"_I don't _need _your help, mother." He scowled, pushing her away as she reached out to touch him. _

No-one_ touches Chad Dylan Cooper. _

"_Chad, I'm trying to help you…"_

"_I just said I don't _need_ your help, Mom." Chad grit his teeth, before finally yelling. He couldn't take it anymore. The angry and fury he had kept hidden under the don't-care attitude had been bottled up for days now, and it was breaking him. Unfortunately, his poor, (unbeknownst to Chad) sick mother was the person that he unloaded his anger on. "I don't need _anyone's _help! Not yours, not Dad's, not Sonny's… not _anyone. _So… just go away and never speak to me again!"_

…

She never did. Never again. Because the next day, she died.

Chad regretted it. With every ounce of his existance, he regretted it. The very last words he said to his mother while she was alive were so bitter, so cruel. He didn't think she would really go… he didn't think she would never, _ever _speak to him again…

Because she _couldn't_. Because she _died_. Because she dozed off in the afternoon when Chad was at work; tired, weak, and when he came home, she was lying in her bed, motionless. He remembered going into his mom's room and shaking her, trying to wake her up. He called her so many times… _Mom… Mom… _he was confused. He thought she was messing with him for what he said to her the other night… _very funny, Mom. I'm sorry for what I said, happy?_

Except she wasn't joking with him.

She was _dead_.

He'd never forget that moment he realised she was gone. That moment when he broke down at her bedside… that moment his father and brother burst in and saw what had happened. The following few seconds were just a mess. Josh screamed at their father, while Abby faintly cried down the hall. All Chad could remember were those noises… and his mother's frozen face. Lifeless. Gone.

Forever.

As a single tear rolled down Chad's cheek from all the awful memories, he looked over the balcony once again. It would be so easy to get rid of his pain… _so easy_…

He took a step towards the balcony. He looked over the edge, and then into the distance. He saw a car was coming down the road. Hmm… maybe that would make certain that his pain was gone? Then he would be sure to see Mommy again; hug her, apologise to her, tell her he loved her once more because he hadn't been able to do it for _so_ _long_.

He took a deep breath, blinked back the tears, closed his eyes…

_So easy…_

"Chad?"

Chad jumped at the soft voice interrupting his silence. He looked back to see Sonny; worried, confused, innocent. Oh so innocent. He melted and realised that he, no matter how much he wanted to, couldn't do it. He couldn't leave Sonny with his house and his siblings. It wasn't _fair. _Somehow, her beautiful face helped ease the ache. **(The ache, so let me give your heart a break ;) I'm done.) **He noticed she was holding a guitar and a few sheets of music. He blinked.

"Sonny." He breathed softly. Her face creased in confusion.

"Is this a bad time?" She asked softly. Her voice was so _beautiful_… he shook his head. _She doesn't love you anymore…_

Chad smiled at the girl thankfully, realising how stupid what he was about to do really was, "Actually, you came at _exactly_ the right time."

He ushered for her to take a seat before she could ask any questions, and she sat, her eyes following him as he took a seat next to her.

"What can I do for you?" He asked her pleasantly, hiding the storm that was going on in his mind with his signature smile. Sonny sighed.

"I-I wrote a song." She said softly. The blonde boy blinked.

"You did?" He said, smiling a little. He thought he'd heard her angelic singing voice last night… _So not the time right now… _He scolded himself.

"Yeah." She blushed, chuckling under her breath, "I was thinking… do you want to, um, maybe… hear it? It's… it's for you, really."

Chad smiled at the brunette, who shyly flicked her hair out of her face. A song? For him? Well, heck. Why would he say no?

"I'd love that." He told her. She smiled, shuffling on her seat to get comfy. She wrapped her arms around the guitar, cradling it like a child. She placed her sheet music on the floor, by her feet, strumming the first chord carefully to check the guitar was in tune. She looked up at the boy and his expectant eyes, before saying;

"So… now?"

Chad laughed. He remembered how shy Sonny was about singing in front of people, even him. Well, back when they were dating, anyway...

"Go for it." He told her. She gulped, before strumming the first chord again, this time continuing into the song. She hummed a little, to check the melody wasn't complete rubbish, before she finally started to sing the intro.

_(Doo dah doo, doo dah doo)  
><em>_Ooh  
><em>_(Doo dah doo,doo dah doo)_

Sonny started to have second thoughts. She panicked, but it wasn't like she could stop now. She just worried about what Chad's reactions would be. Would he cry because of the nature of the song? Or would he get mad at her? Or would he just be hostile? He obviously didn't like to talk about the subject of his mother's tragic death. It's just that Sonny hated to see him – _anyone _– upset about a death. Death was inevitable – she knew that. She _hated _that. Death had taken two of her grandparents, one of her uncles, so many other people who she loved and cherished. She knew it had to happen. She just didn't like it. She felt she needed to help Chad through it. She was the only one who would, it seemed. She took a deep breath, and sang the first verse…

_She wrapped you in her arms, kissed you goodnight  
>She held you when you were so young<br>But now she's headed up, into to the light  
>You're finding it hard to stay strong<em>

_Coping is hard, I know  
>It's so difficult to let go<em>

_Her story's at its end  
>You're broken now she's gone<br>I've been though that feeling  
>Been unable to go on<br>Her memory is fading  
>Slowly sinking out of view<br>But look up at the night sky  
>She's watching over you<em>

_(Doo dah doo, doo dah doo)_

Sonny dared to look up to see Chad's reaction, and her heart sunk. Chad was crying. A small tear trickled down his cheek. She realised how stupid her idea was… why did she do it? She should've just minded her own business, right?

But then, Chad gave her a thumbs up and smiled, and she grinned at him, before launching into the second verse.

_Just, just remember the good times  
>Remember all she did for you<br>And now, think forward to the future  
>Think of how to make her proud of you<em>

_Nowadays, you must be lonely  
>But I'm gonna try to help you through<em>

_Her story's at its end  
>You're broken now she's gone<br>I've been though that feeling  
>Been unable to go on<br>Her memory is fading  
>Slowly sinking out of view<br>But look up at the night sky  
>She's watching over <em>

_You, you gotta stay strong  
>Think of the kids, of where you belong<br>Think of all the moments you shared  
>Believe me; she'll always be there<em>

_Her story's at its end  
>You're broken now she's gone<br>I've been though that feeling  
>Been unable to go on<br>Her memory is fading  
>Slowly sinking out of view<br>But look up at the night sky  
>She's watching over you<em>

_You, you_

_Ooh, (Doo dah doo, doo dah doo)_

_(Doo dah, doo, doo dah doo)_

_Ooh, watching over you._

As she strummed the last few chords, sung the last few notes, she felt proud of herself. She watched as Chad began to sway along, smiling. He may have still been crying, but he was happy. He wasn't angry or sorrowful or bitter. When she put the guitar down, he flung his arms around her hugging her tightly.

"Sonny…" He said. She realised he was crying on her shoulder.

"Chad." She sighed, patting his back softly.

"Sonny… Sonny…" He sobbed, "You… thank you… so much…"

Sonny smiled. He was grateful. "Chad… if you need _anyone… _You need to talk to someone about anything… I'll be right _here_. You got that?"

Chad nodded, pulling away from Sonny and giving her a warm smile. "No-one's paid that much attention to me since…" It hurt Chad to think about it. _That last night_. He remembered Sonny's song and took in a deep, strong breath, "…since before Mom died."

Sonny shrugged, "Well, hey. What are friends for?"

Chad pulled Sonny in for one last hug.

It wasn't the end for him. He knew that now.

Over Sonny's shoulder, he looked up at the night sky. He never used to believe people were watching over him, but, if maybe his Mom _was_ up there…

"I miss you, Mom." He whispered, smiling at the brightest star. Sonny grinned, pulling away from the hug.

"Which is she?" She asked him, and he pointed up to his chosen star.

"Her." He said, "The brightest. The most beautiful."

"It is incredible…" Sonny gave her friend a warm smile. "Just like she was."

"Yeah…" He said, looking back up at his Mom's star.

He knew it. Thanks to Sonny, he believed that maybe, just maybe, his Mom was still with him. Up in the sky, caring for him.

Watching over him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: N'aww. What did you think? Was it nice enough for you? Sorry for the whole suicide thing, but hey. I can be a total sucker for angst. There's your proof ^^. Plus, did a certain Chad Dylan Cooper tell his lovely Sonshine once that if it hadn't been for her, he would've probably done it? Well, Exhibit A^^. Lol ;)**

**And yes, that song was mine. Just another cheesy song from the mind of Amy MusicChannySkyscraper! (No, that's not my real surname... ;)). I hope you liked it! It sure made me smile to write it. **

**So yeah... HAPPY BIRTHDAY LWMS! Go shower the birthday girl with reviews, she'd love it! (Yes, she's a she. And QTO's a he. Heh. I'm sad :P) **

**Reviews please! I'll give you a cookie ;)**

**~Amy x**


End file.
